


Rough Days, Better Weekends

by HelenHuntress



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, smidge of smut but nothing too explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenHuntress/pseuds/HelenHuntress
Summary: College life is shit but having a loving girlfriend makes it better
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, side heechuu, side yveseul - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	Rough Days, Better Weekends

**Author's Note:**

> To all my fellow college students, we out here struggling so here’s some lipsoul fluff i have to offer

Jungeun was losing it. 

It’s been weeks since she’s had a weekend to relax because of all the projects and exams that keep on piling up on her and her job has been more demanding than usual. She’s been running around campus trying to get everything in order for next semester and working out a schedule so it would coincide with her work schedule. Not to mention the fact that she has to send tens of emails to find an internship for the summer to get the credits she needs. Yeah, it’s been a pretty fucking stressful few weeks. 

She’s been SO busy that she hasn’t properly spent time with her girlfriend and with BOTH of them being STEM majors… well you can imagine what scarce free time they have. 

“Hey Jungeun wanna go to this trivia night the GSA is hosting tonight? Winner gets a gift card for Chick-fil-a. Homophobic chicken is the best chicken y’know,” Jiwoo joked as she approached Jungeun. 

Jungeun sighed, “As much as I’d love to, I’ve got this project to work on with two other people… why did I decide to go into engineering… why did you let me?”

Jiwoo giggled, “Hey me and Heej told you it’d be hard but you were determined.”

Jungeun glared at her textbook, “Well, next time I’m stubborn smack me on the head a couple of times.”

“And risk losing your already depleting braincells? You need all of them to graduate Jungie,” Jiwoo playfully chastised. 

Jungeun rolled her eyes, “Go away.”

Jiwoo chuckled, “Alright you’re lucky I have class in five. See ya.”

Jungeun grunted as she flipped through her textbook. A couple of minutes later, her phone dinged a message. 

_ [dorky loml]: hey babe I’m about to head to the cafe, want anything? _

_ ?gallons of coffee _

_ [dorky loml]: uhhh don’t want to give my girlfriend a stroke so I’ll have to decline _

_ eh it was worth a shot.. I already ate, could you just meet me at the lib? I desperately need a distraction _

_ [dorky loml]: as soon as I get my lunch I’m on my way _

Jungeun smiled as she put her phone down. At least she could spend a couple of minutes with her girlfriend for now. She quickly saved her place in her textbook and notes and patiently waited. As soon as she saw her girlfriend, she beamed and displayed a tired smile. “Hi baby.”

Jinsoul grinned, “Hey babe. Working hard or hardly working?”

“A mix of both…” Jungeun sighed. “I hate college.”

Jinsoul scoffed, “Who doesn’t? These are the most stressful years of our lives.” She sat down in the chair beside Jungeun and wrapped an arm around the brunette. Using her free arm, she began to eat her fries. 

Jungeun hummed as she rested her head on Jinsoul’s shoulder, “All that ‘college is the best years of your life’ is bullshit.”

“Damn right it is,” Jinsoul mumbled. She fed Jungeun a fry. “Did Jiwoo invite you to gay trivia night tonight?”

Jungeun nodded as she closed her eyes, “Mhmm but I have to work on a project so I had to say no.”

Jinsoul sighed, “Yeah I had to say no too cause I have a lab report to finish up… how have you been baby? I know things have been hectic for you.”

Jungeun closed her eyes tightly, “It’s been rough I can’t even sugarcoat it. I feel like I’m losing my sanity. Either I’m cooped up in my dorm studying or here studying. And the exams and projects are so closely scheduled together… my manager’s been riding on my ass about having less hours…”

Jinsoul put her chicken strip down as she heard Jungeun’s voice broke at the end, “Oh my god baby.” Now usually, the couple weren’t into displaying heavy amounts of public affection. But hearing Jungeun struggling, Jinsoul couldn’t help but pull the younger girl into her lap and guided her head into her neck. “Why didn’t you tell me you were this stressed?”

Jungeun sniffled, “Because you have your studies too. I don’t wanna bother you with my problems… especially since you’re about to enter grad school.”

Jinsoul rubbed her back and kissed her forehead, “I won’t lie and say it hasn’t been hectic. But baby I’m always a call away when you need cuddles or just some company. I know I’ve been swamped with these practicals and shit but I’ll always try to make time for you. Plus, my coursework is about to have a decline… turns out I didn’t need one class for my studies so I’m dropping it… coincidentally my hardest class heh.”

Jungeun sighed as she snuggled into her girlfriend’s neck, not caring about being in public anymore. “That’s good babe. After this week is over I just want to hibernate for the weekend- with you of course.”

“Well what my baby wants, she gets,” Jinsoul grinned. Her voice softened, “College is rough, but you have the strength to push forward. I believe in you. You’re amazingly smart Jungeun, you’ve got this. It’s also important to take a step back and take a deep breath. You don’t want to over stress yourself and feel suffocated. Do some things that’ll help you calm your mind y’know?”

Jungeun nodded, “I love you… so much. You know just the right things to say.”

Jinsoul softly laughed, “I was like you sophomore year too. I’m only repeating the advice I received. And I love you too.”

They sat in silence in that position while Jinsoul ate the rest of her lunch… occasionally feeding Jungeun and kissing her forehead or cheeks too. Little moments like these made Jungeun believe that she was the luckiest girl on campus to have such an understanding and loving girlfriend. “Mmm I was about to head back to the dorm to work on my report but if you want I could stay here with you and do it?”

“If you want to,” Jungeun mumbled. 

Jinsoul squeezed Jungeun’s waist, “Spending time with you? Of course I want to. Just let me go to the restroom first and we can finish our work together.” Jungeun reluctantly detached herself from her girlfriend and sat back down in her own seat. Jinsoul softly laughed at the pout on her girlfriend’s face before moving in to kiss her. 

Once they pulled apart, both of them were grinning big and Jinsoul gave one last peck to Jungeun’s lips before going to the restroom. Jungeun smiled as she reopened her textbook and notes, she felt a bit rejuvenated and was ready to persevere through the rest of the day now. 

* * *

Jungeun smiled as she woke up the following Saturday morning. She’d finally gotten over this hellish week and finally have a weekend all to herself. She grinned as she imagined staying in bed for the rest of the day and Sunday. 

“Yo you look crazy waking up and cheesing that big.”

Jungeun laughed as she turned her head to meet Heejin and Jiwoo. “Well deal with it cause this is my first free weekend in a while and I’m just imagining lazing in bed until Monday.”

Heejin clapped, “That’s what I like to hear! I plan on doing that too… but uh… I still got some homework that I’m gonna neglect.”

“Babe you’re not procrastinating anymore. If you do, no more sleeping over,” Jiwoo mumbled into her pillow. 

“...fine I’ll do it later today then.”

Jungeun chuckled, “Whipped.”

“Oh like you’re not the same for Jinsoul and vice versa.”

Jungeun smiled at the mention of her girlfriend. Although she had a meeting with her advisor, Jinsoul reassured her that she was completely free after lunch. The older girl promised that she’d spend the rest of her day cuddling Jungeun. 

“Look she’s still cheesing, it’s gross.”

“Let Jungie be happy you big baby.”

Just then her phone dinged. 

_ [dorky loml]: gooood morning love, how are you this fine morning? _

_ amazing since I have no responsibilities whatsoever  _

_ [dorky loml]: I love to hear that _

_ after lunch you wanna stay over at my place? _

_ sooyoung’s spending the night at haseul’s  _

?_are they finally admitting that they’re dating_

_ [dorky loml]: they’re both still useless… _

_ I’m seriously thinking of locking them in a room together and making them talk it all out _

..._well they wouldn’t be talking much if they’re locked in a room alone_

_ [dorky loml]: okay… you’re right _

_ but ANYGAYS… spend the rest of the day in my apartment? _

_ sure just text me when you’re back from your meeting and I’ll be there _

_ [dorky loml]: okayyyy love you _

_ love you too _

Jungeun covered her face with one of her pillows and shrieked into it. Jiwoo abruptly sat up, alarmed, and rolled her eyes when she saw Jungeun. “Okay babe, you’re right. She’s annoyingly happy and that’s coming from  _ me _ .”

Heejin chuckled as she pulled her girlfriend closer. “What’s got you jumping for joy?”

“Gonna spend the rest of the day after lunch with Jinsoul at her place.”

“My girl getting laaaaid. We love to see it.” Jiwoo snickered as she smacked Heejin’s arm. Jungeun’s just grinned wide at the possibility. “Look at her she’s thinking about it.”

“Shut up Heej,” Jungeun chuckled. “Anyway since I’m gone after lunch, wanna make breakfast and laze around and watch Saturday cartoons?”

The other two nodded as they got up from Jiwoo’s bed and headed toward the bathroom. Jungeun sighed happily as she grabbed her phone and scrolled through her social medias while waiting for her time to use the bathroom.

* * *

“Helloooo love of my life, how are you doing?” Jinsoul greeted her girlfriend as she opened the door. 

“Amazing… I can’t remember the last time I just laze around and watch tv,” Jungeun grinned happily. “How was your meeting with your advisor?”

“Well I think, considering I got accepted into the grad school program,” Jinsoul smiled brightly.

“Baby! Congratulations! I’m so happy for you,” Jungeun exclaimed as she gave Jinsoul a big hug. “See you didn’t need to worry at all, miss salutatorian.”

Jinsoul ducked her head shyly, “Stop you know I hate hearing that title.”

Jungeun smirked, “But I want the whole world to know that my girlfriend, biology major psychology minor, which by the way is the most difficult course load in this university, is the salutatorian of her class.”

The taller girl grumbled, “It sounds nice but I hate the attention.”

Jungeun stroked her hair, “I know baby. But it’s so sexy to me.”

Jinsoul laughed as she pulled the younger girl into a deep kiss. “You’ve already had lunch, yeah?” Jinsoul asked and the other girl nodded. “Movies and cuddles time then? I could snag Sooyoung’s projector and use it in my room.”

“God yes. I’ll make the popcorn and grab the chips.”

The couple lasted through two and a half movies until they stopped paying attention and focused on each other. 

“Mmmm, Soul…” Jungeun moaned out as Jinsoul kissed down her neck while her hands were underneath Jungeun’s sweatshirt. “T- the movie…”

“Fuck the movie,” Jinsoul mumbled into her collarbone. “I want you.”

Jungeun shivered as she sat up and took off her sweatshirt. She smirked at Jinsoul’s darkened eyes and threw the shirt across the room. “Well what my baby wants, she gets.”

She tried to flip them over but Jinsoul wouldn’t budge. “You first baby, I’m here to make you feel relaxed,” she whispered as she trailed kisses down Jungeun’s abs. 

Jungeun grinned brightly as she laid back and enjoyed the sensations and pleasure…  _ yeah I’m the luckiest girl in the world. _

The next morning, Jungeun woke up early and decided to make breakfast for the both of them. She grabbed Jinsoul’s Finding Nemo robe and put it on herself before walking into the kitchen. Just as she was finishing the second plate of pancakes, the front door opened to reveal Sooyoung. “Hey Jungeun.”

“Hey Miss Walk of Shame, want some pancakes?”

Sooyoung rolled her eyes, “I won’t be mean cause you’re making breakfast for me.” She sat down near the kitchen island. “So how was your night?” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Jungeun laughed, “Probably as good as yours. When are you gonna ask Seul to be your girlfriend already?”

“You come into the comfort of  _ my  _ home and attack me like this…” Sooyoung pouted. “I’ll have you know I finally asked her out this morning after the morning sex.”

“I… didn’t need to know the last bit but finally god.”

Jinsoul walked into the kitchen then, wearing a hoodie and short shorts underneath. “Hey Sooyoung,” she mumbled as she draped herself on Jungeun. 

Jungeun laughed, “Baby get up, I’m almost done with these pancakes.”

“Jungeun really did a number on you huh?” Sooyoung asked cheekily. 

“Yes, yes she did. Probably the best night of my life,” Jinsoul said as she sat next to her roommate. Jungeun blushed deeply as Sooyoung laughed. “Did I hear right? Did you finally ask Haseul out?”

“Yes, yes I did. Don’t worry you’ll have your dumb double dates with us soon enough,” Sooyoung deadpanned.

Jinsoul smiled sleepily, “Good, it’s about time you BOTH pull your heads out of your asses.”

Jungeun giggled as she placed the plates in front of the two older women. Sooyoung mumbled a small ‘thanks’ and immediately dug in. Jinsoul beamed as she pulled Jungeun in to let her sit in her lap. “Thank you, babe. I love you.” Jinsoul kissed her before cutting a piece and feeding it to her first before feeding herself.

“Right in front of my pancakes?” Sooyoung grumbled.

“Could be you a Haseul weeks ago but you two playing.”

“Alright! I’m taking these to my rooms to end this roast session. Jungie, congrats on surviving through and I quote from Jinsoul ‘the most stressful week of your life,’ I’ll keep it down so you two can relax for the rest of the day. Jinsoul, congrats on getting into grad school even though we all knew that that was gonna happen. I’m taking you guys out next weekend to celebrate. Now, bye.”

Jinsoul smiled into Jungeun’s shoulder as she held her tightly while the girl on top of her fed her. She sighed, “I could get used to this.”

“What?”

“Waking up with you. Eating breakfast with you. Spending all day with you. It’s been a while since I’ve felt this content.”

“I know what you mean, this weekend has been so nice…” Jungeun trailed off as she played with Jinsoul’s hand. “I don’t want it to end…”

Jinsoul groaned, “Me neither. But on the bright side is that semester is slowly closing out. Summer’s coming.”

Jungeun leaned back against her girlfriend, “Yeah… what are you doing over the summer?”

“Probably relax and then prep myself for grad school…”

“Would you… maybe want to go on a week trip with me? I mean, you don’t have to… I just think it’d be nice to get away and spend a week together at some place we both want to visit…”

Jinsoul softly turned Jungeun’s head to softly kiss her. “Of course I’d want that. Where are you thinking of going?”

“Well… I’ve always wanted to visit Spain and explore the landmarks. There’s also a great aquarium in Valencia that we could visit.”

“That sounds amazing. We can plan it as soon as the semester’s over.”

Jungeun sighed happily, “I can’t wait.”

The two shared lazy pecks and slowly finished breakfast together. “Okay, I’ll clean the dishes and you can go take a shower.” The two stood up and Jinsoul gathered the plate and bowls.

Jungeun hummed and wrapped her arms around Jinsoul’s shoulders. She kissed her soundly and enticingly… “You could join me in the shower you know…”

Jinsoul shuddered as Jungeun continued moving down toward her jaw and neck, “Bu- but that’ll be a waste of water…”

“Fine… if you’re sure…” Jungeun trailed off as she let go of Jinsoul. Before the older girl headed toward the sink, Jungeun untied her robe and winked as she swayed her way toward the bathroom.

Jinsoul’s jaw dropped as she stared at her girlfriend’s retreating figure. _Fuck the earth. _

Needless to say… Sooyoung came out of her room with her headphones on max and cleaned all of the dishes.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone’s interested  
twitter: @huntresstzuyu  
cc: https://curiouscat.me/tzuse_supremacist


End file.
